The Final Blade
by ashyash22
Summary: "He did it for us once and he would do it again. A debt is left unpaid and it is our turn now to free his mind. We will get you back Tatsumi no matter the cost." Akame and Kurome set out to find and help Tatsumi as he once did for them so all three of them can finally have the peaceful ending they deserve.
1. Ressurection

The bell of a clocktower rung as midnight arrived and the sound reverberated from where it was deep in a cave system. It was strange that a clocktower would be in one but it did not matter as it did its job of telling the time. The tower itself stood directly in the center of a circular room with the only light source being small streaks of moonlight that shone through cracks in the ceiling. The only thing that accompanied the clocktower in the lonely cave was a small plaque that rested directly in front of it.

The plaque was ancient in age and due to many years of not being cared for had already formed several cracks on it. Some of them small and insignificant, while others were large enough to threaten the stability of it. Scrawled upon the plaque was a text written in a language so old that it was forgotten making it impossible to decipher what had once been written on the plaque. But that did not matter as no one visited the cave these days leaving the clocktower and plaque alone and so it had been for thousands of years. And so their isolation would have continued if it wasn't for what happened next.

As the clock struck midnight, the plaque split apart and pieces of it floated into the air making it take the shape of an oval. Crackles of green energy began to spark to life along the stones as a bright portal was born into existent. And just as soon as it had been born it was snuffed out but not before something had come out of it. Two pocket watches now laid on the floor of the cave one of them void black and the other a pure innocent white.

The two watches rested where they were for a minute before the same green crackling energy from before once again sparked into life on the two and arked from them to the clocktower. The hands on the tower began to gain in speed until the time on the tower was flying by at weeks at a second. As the hands spun faster and faster the watches slowly opened up until both of their insides were fully exposed. The black watches glass was riddled with cracks making it unusable while the white one had no hands for its clock.

But that did not matter as neither of them were supposed to be used as a method for telling time and both of them shot out a final burst of energy bringing the portal back to life once again. This time the portal stayed alight for three seconds before it shut off again and the stones fell to the floor before the plaque somehow reassembled itself. But during those three seconds, three more things had shot out of it. One seemed to be a wisp as an unearthly howl echoed in the cave as the wisp shot out of it in seconds leaving everything behind. But the other two things did not run as they fell to the floor as well. Two girls now laid next to the watches and if one looked closely the resemblance between the two girls was obvious.

The older looking of the two had long black hair that reached down to her knees and under her closed eyelids laid a bright pair of crimson eyes. The younger girl who laid next to her was slightly shorter in both height and hair length although the styling of the hair was different. And also different about the younger was the dark pair of onyx colored eyes that laid under her own eyelids.

Both of the girls were knocked out cold meaning that neither would see the black sludge that seemed to rise to creep out of their bodies and somehow crawled along their floor towards the watches which consumed the sludge. This took a few minutes as the sheer amount of sludge seemed to be enough to make a moldable life-sized replica of a person. After this had happened only then did something else begin to happen as both girl's eyelids twitched and both let out a simultaneous groan.

Slowly but surely both of them sat up as if by habit while their eyes cracked opened. Their eyes showed confused at first before panic replaced it until to be slightly calmed as both sets locked on to each other.

"Kurome?" The older one asked as she gazed into her sisters' eyes.

"Akame?" Her sister replied as tears started to seep from both of them. By some unspoken sign, they both latched forward and hugged each other as if they were trying to squeeze the life out of each other. They stood in each others grasp for minutes as their hearts beat at an almost frightening pace before they calmed down.

"Where are we?" Kurome asked finally after they let go. Her sight was locked on the clocktower for a moment before it returned to her sister.

"I don't know but shouldn't we be dead?" Akame said. As she finished her sentence both of their faces showed shock as they both remembered something important.

"Tatsumi!" Both shouted as they looked around in panic and saw no sight of him. Both were thrown into a panic again but were brought out of it as the clocktower rung again as its spinning hands finally slowed to a stop at midnight. This time as the clock rung a small wave of energy sprawled outward from it and when it came into contact with the plaque the words written on it changed something which did not go unnoticed by the two girls.

They both walked over and read what on the plaque.

 ** _A king should never slay his queens and nor should they slay him_**

 ** _Let this plaque of death reverse the clutches of fate_**

 ** _and let them reign once again_**

 _ **may he and his queens finally find peace.**_

They gasped as they finished reading not because of the words but because of what lay beneath them. Five circles had appeared two of them above the other three. The top two had a picture of two unrecognizable people but were clearly a king and queen but the three people in the circle below were easily recognizable. After all, it would be hard not to recognize themselves and Tatsumi after all the time they had spent together. As they looked in shock at the images the words above shifted again until they said something different.

 _ **A debt is left unpaid**_

 _ **What was once done for others must be done for the original hero**_

 ** _Heal his broken and shattered mind_**

 ** _and free it from its frozen prison_**

Neither of the two girls had any idea what was going on or what the words meant but they were still able to put bits and pieces together. They both turned to each other and were pleased to see the other had reached the same conclusion.

"A debt left unpaid," Kurome muttered as she cast a quick glance at the pocket watches on the ground.

"Free the broken and shattered mind," Akame said.

"He did it for us once and he would do it again," Kurome said as a grin crossed her face.

"But this time we're the ones saving him," Akame said as she walked over and picked the watches up. "Come on Kurome we got an idiot to save." She said as she walked towards the only exit with Kurome not far behind. Both of them needed no more words to know what they had set out to do. They would get Tatsumi back no matter what.

 **Finally the first chapter is up. I swear the hardest part is always writing the first chapter so sorry if it's not exactly the best start but I promise this is going to get interesting real fast. Thanks for reading and see you next time!**


	2. Reunion of Assassins

It took over an hour for Akame and Kurome to finally get out of the cave. It wasn't because they got lost which was impossible due to the cave never splitting it was just the sheer size that had taken so long to traverse. Nonetheless, they still made it out of the cave and were greeted with the blinding light that was known as the sun. After a minute of shielding their eyes with the hands which allowed their eyes to adjust they were finally able to examine the surrounding area which looked to be an overgrown forest. Looking at this Akame turned around to look at the cave one last time to only find that it had disappeared.

"It's gone!" She exclaimed as she walked to where it was not moments ago. She placed a hand on the rough rock where the cave once was only to feel the rough texture of the side of a mountain.

"A cave just doesn't disappear," Kurome said as she walked over to her sister and also felt the rock. After a few more minutes of examining the rock and giving up finding some explanation for this strange phenomenon, they decided to venture into the forest to try and figure out what was going on.

They didn't even make it one step into the treeline as Kurome felt the force of her leg moving forward break something. Immediately she stopped moving and got into a defensive stance which Akame soon mirrored. They didn't have their Teigu but they were still dangerous in a fight although the nearby sticks lying around wouldn't really be good at blocking the swing of a sword.

They didn't have to wait long for someone to approach as they heard the nearby bushes rustling but the person that stepped out shocked them.

"Lubbock!?" Akame asked as she saw the familiar green haired male. Hearing his name called he looked at her before he too gained a look of surprise and shock,

"Akame is that you!? And you too Kurome?" He asked when he noticed her as well. He then gained a look of disgust on his face as he looked at the two of them. "No this can't be right, you two died your nothing but delusions!" He gripped his head in pain for a second as he said this before his right hand flew forward and wires began to wrap around the two.

"What are you doing? It's us you idiot!" Kurome screamed at him as she jumped away from the wires.

"Lies! It's all lies!" He exclaimed as he clutched his head more. As he did this the wires began to move more erratically and viscously causing Akame and Kurome have to increase their effort in dodging. But even they couldn't get away from the endless hordes of wires unscathed causing multiple cuts to form on their bodies. Akame and Kurome didn't know what to do, this was Lubbock but something wasn't right with him. They had to somehow put a stop to the wires but neither of them wanted to harm him meaning they had to find some way to knock him out.

Luckily due to the bout of madness, he was currently having that part wasn't hard. While Kurome kept him distracted Akame was able to rush in and deliver a precise blow to the back of his head knocking him out.

"What was that!?" Kurome said after she had regained her breath. Dodging all those wires had taken a bigger toll on her than they should have. Her sister was in a worse condition as she was having to lean on a tree for support.

"I don't know but something isn't right around here. First, we appear in the cave and then when we leave it the cave just suddenly disappears. Then we just happen to find Lubbock without even trying and he becomes as crazy as a lunatic, something just isn't right." She said. Kurome hummed in agreement as she looked at the unconscious form of their friend.

"It didn't take him long to get here so do you think Night Raid is nearby?" She asked her sister.

"They might but I don't remember these woods," Akame replied with a frown.

"Ugh, just help me carry him and we'll have a look around," Kurome told her as she struggled with the limp form of Lubbock. Akame walked over to her and after helping pick him up and balancing him on their shoulders they were off. It was quite a comedic scene actually due to the height difference between the two sisters it made Lubbock look like a drunk stumbling man as he was dragged along.

Luckily or unluckily for the two of them, they didn't have to walk for long as another presence far away made themselves known. If it wasn't for the years of experience they never would have anticipated the killing intent as a sniper bullet hurled through the air towards the two of them. Lubbock flopped to the ground as the two sisters dodged out of the way of fire.

"Was the Pumpkin?" Kurome shouted as the tree she was using for cover was destroyed.

"It has to be unless you know something else that can do this!" Akame yelled back as she nimbly dodged another beam of light. The dodging continued for a while until Akame decided to come out from cover with her hands raised in a surrender gesture. More shots were fired as she did this but even with her hands in the air she was able to dodge. Slowly the bullet fire came to an end as the assailant finally recognized the gesture she was performing. Kurome by then had to come out of cover and the two of them didn't have to wait long before their attacker shown themselves.

They didn't have to wait long before a familiar figure came into sight. Walked down the path with Pumpkin readied to fire was Mine. She stopped walked down the path about twenty meters from the two of them, though. "Alright you have ten seconds to expla-" She stopped talking and her gun lowered slightly. "Akame, Kurome!?" She exclaimed shocked beyond comprehension.

"It's been a while Mine," Akame said trying to make sure what happened with Lubbock didn't happen with her as well.

"It has but shouldn't you two be dead?" She asked before her grip on Pumpkin tightened which was something that did not go unnoticed.

"A lot has happened," Kurome said tiredly.

"That I can see but just to be safe are the two of you hungry?" She asked looking at them suspiciously. Two loud growls echoed out in the clearing making Mine relax a grip as a smile formed on her face. "Definitely not imposters, come on I'm sure this is gonna be a long story and I would prefer to be back at base and not here." She told them as she looked at Lubbock before she began to walk away in the direction she came from.

"So I'm guessing he went crazy and you knocked him out?" She asked the two of them as they caught carrying Lubbock.

"He recognized us but then he started clutching his hand in pain before he tried to kill us," Akame said hoping Mine would explain what happened. She could understand him not believing they were alive but something just wasn't right.

"I'm not surprised it came to that after what happened," Mine muttered barely audible catching the attention of Akame and Kurome.

"Did something happen while we were gone?" Kurome asked.

"Esdeath capture him and tortured him to the brink of insanity. If it wasn't for Bulat he would have never made it out alive." Mine said in a saddened tone. Both Akame and Kurome shared looks of shock for what happened to him and for another important reason.

"Didn't Tatsumi kill Esdeath?" Akame asked. This questioned caused Mine's eyes to widen slightly before they returned to normal.

"Please, I would know if someone killed that monster, who is Tatsumi anyways?" She asked them. Both sisters shared another look not believing what was happening. From the way, things were going so far they had not returned home like they had thought but had once again traversed dimensions. Kurome gave a look at her sister but when the response was a shake of the head she knew not to tell Mine the truth.

"Nevermind, my memory is a bit fuzzy being dead and all," Akame said hoping Mine would buy the lie. Luckily the lie wasn't hard at all to believe so Mine easily accepted her words. No more words were said as they walked in silence but luckily they didn't have to walk for long as finally one of the pitiable excuses of a camp came into view.

"This is our base?" Kurome asked as they approached the camp. They could already make out two figures sitting around a fire who they identified as Najenda and Chelsea but they had their backs turned to them making it so they didn't notice them yet.

"It's not been easy since we lost the war." She said causing both sister's eyes to widen. This only confirmed the fact they had traveled to another world and by what they had learned so far the two of them had died, Tatsumi didn't exist, and the revolution had lost the war. Before either of them could ask another question one of Lubbock's legs dragged against a leaf causing it to crack which got the attention of the others in the camp.

Both of them turned around and immediately Najenda's focus was caught on Mine as she said, "Mine you're back, what cause the dist-" She stopped talking as she noticed the other two girls along with unconscious person slung over their shoulders. "You're both supposed to be dead." She finally muttered. She looked at Chelsea who was studying the two of them. "Are they fakes?" She asked already knowing the probable answer since Mine was a person who could rarely be fooled.

Chelsea studied them for a moment and even took out her lollypop so her full attention would be on the two girls in front of them. After a few more seconds she finally said, "No and trust me I can definitely know when someone is not who they are." She then proceeded to get up from the log she was sitting on and ran towards the two girls tackling them into a hug causing them to drop Lubbock, not that anyone really cared.

"It is so good to see the two of you again." The girl said as a few tears escaped from her eyes. Akame and Kurome finally snapped out of their stupor to return the hug as they smiled at the girl before them.

"It's good to see you again as well," Kurome said. The hug broke up after another couple of moments. Najenda who had remained silent approached them and asked,

Najenda who had remained silent approached them and asked, "While this is really touching and I am really glad to see both of you can you explain how you are back?" She asked the two of them confused. Akame was about to respond before a reflection of sunlight hit her in the eye causing her to look for the source and she barely controlled her gasp as she noticed both of Najenda's arms were mechanical.

Najenda noticed this and let out a low chuckled, "At least I got a matching set now right?" She joked with a tad bit of bitterness in her voice.

"It seems we both have stories to tell but is this everyone?" Kurome asked wondering where Bulat, Leone, Schere, and Susanoo were. She didn't need to receive an answer as a look on the other three girls told her everything. A few seconds of silence passed as Akame and Kurome processed the death of their friends. After a few minutes, they found themselves sitting around the campfire with everyone else minus Lubbock who had finally been remembered and ushered into a tent to rest.

"So care to explain?" Najenda asked. The two sisters shared a look before Akame took a shaky breath.

"It all started when our hearts were pierced."

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I plan on making the next chapter the last build up and explanatory chapter before the action starts being introduced into the story. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	3. Plans

"So all of that really happened?" Najenda asked with a look of pure disbelief on her face after Akame and Kurome had finished telling their story. Both of them gave a nod in response.

"You're really not them then are you?" Mine asked as her voice turned sadder with each word.

"No, we're not," Akame said hating to confirm that their Akame and Kurome were dead. For a while, not a single word was said as everyone seemingly stared off into nothing as various thoughts coursed through their minds.

Eventually, however, a perverted grin formed on Chelsea's face as she asked, "So with this Tatsumi guy, did you guys ever do it?" Twin blushes instantly bloomed on both of their faces as they denied it. This caused everyone to chuckle especially Chelsea as she was happy the tension has lessened. Sadly, however, that wouldn't last for long as only one side had told their story so far and it was obvious everyone had remembered this.

"So how did they die?" Kurome asked her voice turning grave. No one responded as they weren't really keen to recall the memories but eventually, Najenda spoke up.

"Schere was killed by that stupid biological mutt." She said as a stray tear rolled down Mine's cheek as she recalled the horrible night. "Susanoo died getting us out of the capital alive after they had to destroy the revolutionary army. He managed to hold off Esdeath and all of the Jaegers as we made our escape." A tear was rolling down her own face now as she remembered the Taigu that had gave his life for them. "And Bulat died after he rescued Lubbock. As you know Lubbock was being tortured but Bulat used his invisibility to get to him. Sadly Esdeath was there and things took a turn for the worse and she somehow sensed him and wounded him fatally. Luckily he managed to get Lubbock back here after he managed to escape somehow." She finished as she looked at the tent where the green haired man laid.

"What about Leone? You didn't mention her." Kurome questioned. This drew a small smile from Najenda.

"She's fine but is on an assignment now." She said confirmed the blonde girl's health.

"So what happened to us?" Akame asked truly curious to what killed this world's version of her and Kurome.

"Snow," Najenda said spitting out the word with venom.

"Snow?" Kurome asked wondering what she meant by that.

"Esdeath's son," Mine said cutting in causing both Akame's and Kurome's mouths to drop.

"Son!?" They both exclaimed.

"Yes, apparently since she drank the blood of a demon pretty much to get her Taigu it somehow got her pregnant eventually with the mixing of its power and her body. And the result was that monster of a man that is both human and Taigu." The two sisters honestly did not know what to do with the news and didn't say a single word as their minds tried to process what they just learned.

Another silence dominated them as none spoke for a while as their thoughts controlled their minds. Eventually, Kurome decided to break it.

"So what is the plan?" She asked drawing all sorts of looks.

"For what?" Mine asked wondering what the black-eyed girl was thinking of.

"It should be obvious, what are we going to do about Esdeath, Snow, and The Empire?" She said it as if it should have been plain as day.

"There is nothing we can do, the revolutionary army is destroyed and the two of you don't even have your Teigus." Najenda said with anger in her voice hating the fact that the words she was speaking were true. Akame and Kurome looked at each other and realized that they didn't have Genso or Murasame with them before Akame's eyes widened and she pulled out Revelation.

"Weren't they in the forms of Life during that battle?" Akame asked as she pullout out Judgement and tossed it to Kurome.

"They were but when we came here it was just Judgement and Revelation," Kurome said as she struggled with the Teigu before finally managing to get it open with a soft click. A soft hum of energy was released and it seemed to pulsate in a soothing tone before a foreign presence made itself known in Kurome's mind.

"It took you long enough."An all too familiar voice said coming from the Teigu causing everyone to jump.

"Did that just talk?" Chelsea said as she walked over and looked at it closely but not too close as she had no idea what could happen. As this happened Akame had managed to open Revelation which released a similar hum of energy.

"Are you awake sis?" The voice of Evil Kurome said from Judgement confirming that the Teigu had talked aloud.

"Yes but I'm still tired." The voice of Evil Akame responded from Revelation.

 **(AN: I am going to add a ' to the end of Evil Akame's and Kurome's name to make it clear who is speaking and also so I don't have to put the word evil in front of them. Plus it helps since they aren't really evil anymore.)**

"You're still alive?" Kurome asked as she looked at Judgement.

"I don't really know the details myself but apparently I am." Kurome' replied.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Mine asked clearly confused at what was happening before her.

"Our counterparts from the last world appeared to be inside these Teigu," Akame stated simply as she observed the handless face of Revelation.

"It's like I'm floating in nothingness." Akame' responded. "By the where where's Tatsumi and why isn't he the one holding me?" She also demanded. Akame and Kurome shared a look before they broke the news to her. It was safe to say she didn't take the news well as she was demanding to go out and find him immediately while Kurome' couldn't have cared less.

"We can't just rush out like idiots we need to come up with a plan. So help us and see if you can be useful at all and give us a useful Teigu to fight with." Akame said to her.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing to make a weapon." Akame' pointed out. "You just don't suddenly become a Teigu and know how to do anything, besides it feels like there is something missing." Akame frowned at this and looked over at Kurome who was tracing over the cracks in Judgement with her finger. Upon seeing her sister's look she shook her head indicating Judgement was broken still.

"So these are useless for now," Akame said looking at the two Teigu. "We need weapons at the very least if we are going to be helpful at all." She told the others looking at their faces to see if anyone had any ideas before a lightbulb seemed to pop into existences above Chelsea's head as she got an idea.

"Why don't we just go get your Teigus?" This drew a look of confusion from the two sisters.

"We have them and they are useless currently," Kurome said as she waved Judgement around not at all caring about her counterpart inside.

"Not those I meant the Teigu that the original Akame and Kurome wielded," Chelsea explained.

"That could work out," Akame said figuring it was the best idea so far. "So where are there?" There was no way that their Teigus hadn't fallen into the enemies hands so this definitely was not going to be some walk in the park.

"I'm not sure myself but I would probably say they are being used by someone in the Jaegers," Najenda said as she brought one of her metal arms up to her chin in a thinking gesture.

"Do they still do anything since the Revolutionary Army failed?" Kurome asked. The sole purpose of the Jaegers was to exterminate Night Raid so they were probably still active searching for them.

"Yes they are and we have had a few close calls with them. I personally haven't seen any with the Teigu's but perhaps they are back at their headquarters as some sort of trophy?" The older woman thought aloud.

"So we need to figure out where they are and how to get them while managing not to screw up and get killed?" Chelsea summed up as a grin formed on her face. "Leave the information gathering to me." She said as she pulled out Gaia Foundation.

"I suppose we have no other choice." Najenda conceded as she stood up and popped her bones letting out a multitude of large cracks ring out in the air. "We'll start this tomorrow after we all have had some rest." She said as she began walking away. She stepped forward a couple of steps before stopping and turning around and said, "Oh before I forget I need to tell you one thing Akame and Kurome."

Both girls in question looked at her and in perfect sync said "What is it?"

A feral grin appeared on Najenda's face as she said, "Welcome back to Night Raid."

 **Hey sorry for the long update time. I have finally finished added the final touches to plans for this story so I can finally return to my regular update speed. I'm also sorry for this chapter because I honestly feell like it was too short and not well written but it is luckily the last set up chapter before this story starts getting interesting. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	4. Justice!

Two figures shoved their way through the crowded street of the capital. Both Kurome and Akame had grown sick of the place already and that had not even been here for five minutes. But nonetheless, they were supposed to do as they were assigned and find their target. Their mission was a simple kidnapping where they seized their target by force and take them to the designated location where they would be interrogated. The problem was that neither sister had a Teigu making this mission highly hazardous. But they knew they were the only ones capable of this seeing how every other surviving Night Raid member had a poster with their face plastered on it literally everywhere in the city.

"At least the library should be quieter," Kurome told her sister as the two approached the building. They had come here since their intended target was supposed to frequent this spot making it an easy ambush point. The problem was that neither of them had a really concrete plan with how to exit the city with the hostage but there were told that if things went south that the other members of Night Raid were on standby in the one safe hideout they still had within the city. The only reason they could even get to this hideout was due to the underground tunnel that led from the building to the nearby forest outside the city.

"You got the sedative?" Akame asked her sister as they stood by the front door to the building. Kurome nodded before briefly revealing the needle Chelsea had given her. If applied correctly to a vital spot or a vein the drug coated on the needle should instantly incapacitate the target.

"Let's get this over with," Akame said as she opened the door. She was eager to get this done as quickly as possible due to this mission being the key to regaining her Teigu and thus getting closer to being able to find Tatsumi wherever he may be. They walked into the building and quickly ascended the stairs of the multistory building as they were eager to get a vantage point.

"So this is him?" Kurome asked as she pulled out a rather crudely drawn portrait of their target.

"Supposedly." Akame agreed as she laughed at Mine's poor artist skills. Unbeknownst to the two of them, they were already being watched nearby as a blonde haired man sat at a table with a book in front of his face angled so it would look like he was reading but in reality, he was holding it to hide his face.

"They're supposed to be dead." The blonde murmured to himself not believing the sight he saw. After all he had been one of the few that had been present when the two of them had been killed. He slowly started to stand up and try not attract attention to himself but he accidently bumped his knee into the table attracting the attention of the two black-haired girls.

"Over there!" Kurome exclaimed to her sister as she hurried rushed over. The blonde now seeing that he was noticed sighed as he activated his Teigu letting two angel-like wings protrude from his body.

"I must say this is a surprise." He told them as he looked around for an escape route. He knew that they were not in the possession of their old Teigus but they had returned to life meaning if that was possible then it was also possible that they had new ones. Add that possibly with their skill level and he would be hard pressed to survive as there would be almost no chance of victory.

"I think you know what we came for so let's just make this easy," Kurome said as she rested her hand on her half drawn steel sword. Their opponent caught sight of this and a faint smile grew on his face as he realized they did not have Teigu unless this was a clever decoy to distract him. Nonetheless, he was somewhat assured he could make an easy getaway with his wings now.

"Enlighten me," Run told the girls even though he knew the most likely reason they had come for him.

"Tell us where Murasame and Genso are," Akame ordered him. She unlike Kurome had her weapon fully drawn and was holding in a threating manner. Luckily for the trio, they were on the top floor of the library where no one else was at meaning that so far this confrontation had gone unnoticed.

"Murasame I could answer if I wanted but I'm afraid I've never heard of a Genso," Run told them confused as to what they were asking about. He had no doubt that is was another Teigu but he had never heard one going by that name. "Wouldn't you prefer Yatsufusa?" He questioned. This time it was Akame and Kurome who were confused at the question.

"Just tell us where our Teigu are." Kurome demanded solving the confusion momentarily.

"And why would I do that?" Run asked amused. "Why if I wanted I could fly away right now and go let Esdeath and Snow that you two seemed to have resurrected, by the way, how did you accomplish such a feat? Surely it wasn't a secret ability of Yatsufusa."

"How that happened is not important, what is important is that we get our Teigu back even if it requires force," Kurome said as she drew the rest of her blade out while she held the unseen paralyzing needle from Chelsea between her fingers.

"Tell me something, does Night Raid truly think it stands a chance anymore?" Run asked honestly as an idea formed into his head. His question caused both Akame and Kurome to look at each other as they thought about this seriously. Sure Night Raid had some extremely skilled members but it would be almost impossible for them to achieve their goals. But if the two of them got their Teigu back and when they eventually found Tatsumi again then they definitely would.

"Even what was once destroyed can be rebuilt," Akame answered stoically causing Run to grow a faint smile on his face.

"That it can indeed, useless violence that has no benefit for me gains no appeal from me so I will tell you what you want. Your Teigu are currently being held in Esdeath's personal study." He told them drawing a pair of disbelieving looks.

"You're just telling us that? Even if you are giving that information away how can we know it's true?" Run smirked at the two girls as they asked their questions.

"It is up to you to decide whether to believe me or not. But if you do regain your Teigus you will be seeing me again and not like this." Before either of the two girls could react he propelled himself upward and burst through the ceiling and flew off.

"You have got to be kidding me," Kurome said as she looked at the debris caused by the newly made hole.

"Let's just get out of here I think he was telling the truth," Akame told her sister.

"And can we really trust him?" Kurome asked.

"Oh you can, I detected not a single lie from him." Akame' said from within Revelation reminding the two girls of their other companions.

"So the Teigu does have a use even if it is a lie detector." Kurome teased.

"But that so-called 'lie detector' just confirmed where your Teigu are." Kurome' responded coming to her sister's aid and shutting up her counterpart all in one go. Before any more words could be said a loud thud came from the roof as the building shook in vibrations.

"What was that?" Kurome asked.

"Do you really want to stay and find out?" Akame asked as she started backing away hoping to get out of here unnoticed. Unfortunately the source of the noise made itself known as it dropped in from above with its orange-haired owner.

"See Kuro the perpetrators of the vandalism are still here!" Seryu exclaimed gleefully as she looked at the two girls who were currently cursing their luck. The only luck they still had was that Seryu had not recognized the two girls due to being blinded by righteous justice.

"Run?" Kurome asked knowing they were severely outpowered right now.

"That thing is too fast," Akame replied. "We're either going to have to kill her or find some way to get away because I doubt that thing is going to let us find it's core."

Seryu who had grown bored of listening to the two girls pointed her finger forward and eagerly exclaimed, "Sick them Kuro!" The dog beast happily applied to the command and in his enlarged form bounded towards the two girls with arms outstretched. Both Akame and Kurome evaded his attempt and sliced off his hands in one fluid motion. Using this as a chance to get away they started bounding down the stairs but as they got away Seryu had fired few bullets from her gun and both girls felt said bullets graze them.

"This is not looking good," Kurome said as she winced at the newfound pain in her arm.

"I got an idea but it isn't guaranteed," Akame replied as she shifted her weight off her newly wounded leg.

"I'm all ears at this point," Kurome answered eager to get out of this situation.

"I'll distract the mutt and you go use that needle on Seryu. Biological Teigus need their owner to work and perhaps paralyzing might serve the same result as death. If not you can either kill her once paralyzed or that's our chance to get away.

"I'll do it," Kurome said as she started walking back up the stairs. Luckily for her, she wouldn't meet Kuro who had jumped blown a hole through the floor to meet Akame.

"You better hurry Kurome," Akame said as she rushed to meet her opponents strike.

Luckily her sister was doing just that as she approached Seryu who was looked at the hole Kuro had made moments prior.

"Kuro you're causing as much damage as they are!" She whined as if scolding him but the look in her eyes showed nothing but a mirth. Kurome used this moment as a distraction and rushed forward and just as the needle was about to breach her skin Seryu blocked it with one of her guns.

"Think you can get me that easily you common criminal?" Seryu asked as she readied a barrage of bullets.

Kurome smirked realizing that her opponent had still not recognized her. She didn't know whether if it was just pure luck or maybe that Seryu had never killed the original but Kurome wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

"You really don't recognize me?" Kurome taunted. Seryu grew a puzzled look but her eyes widened in realization she remembered the faces on some old posters.

"Impossible! You're dead!" She exclaimed not believing what she saw. Kurome saw that her guard had dropped and rushed forward and struck the girl in the jugular with the small needle. Even in her surprised state, Seryu had almost blocked the needle and the only reason she hadn't was due to its small size. Kurome watched with satisfaction as her opponent dropped and just as she was about to finish the girl off Kuro made his presence known as she smacked Kurome across the ground.

"Kurome!" Akame shouted as she ran up the staircase and rushed over to her wounded sister.

"Seriously? I do my job perfectly and you can't keep a doggy entertained?" Kurome joked through the pain as she got up with Akame's help.

"He just left mid attack probably because you did your job perfectly." Akame praised the girl as she never let Kuro out of sight. Said Teigu was standing protectively over his owner with a look that said guaranteed death if both girls got any closer. As if by some mutual agreement Akame and Kurome descended the stairs as Kuro picked up Seryu and left the building. Akame and Kurome while in immense pain couldn't be happier as they had won the fight and knew where their Teigus were.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!**


	5. A Fight in the Snow

Chelsea was not having the best day of her life and it could have easily been the worse day of her life. Ever since Night Raid had found the location of the two Teigus the group had been trying to come up with a valid to acquire them. So Chelsea had been nominated to play the scapegoat and she was currently running through the streets rapidly changing her appearance in hopes of escaping the ice tyrant. The plan was to try and bait her into a trap to where all of Night Raid would surround her but the stupid blue knight had accompanied her and was holding the other members of Night Raid at bay.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the city, both Akame and Kurome were making the most of their allies distraction and had made their way towards the palace. Even with Chelsea somehow managing to keep Esdeath at bay the rest of the Jaegers would still be nearby. Luckily those would be their only threats as Akame and Kurome were far too stealthy for the incompetent guards to notice.

So here the two girls were as they silently picked their way through the castle and tried to find their destination. So far they have had no serious trouble but knowing their luck they would be discovered soon. And just as predicted a pair of voices sounded around the corner they were approaching forcing the two girls to poorly hide behind a pair of curtains. They held their breath as the voices passed and they were able to identify one of them belonging to Run but they couldn't tell who the other voice belonged to only that it was male.

"And you're sure you didn't see anything?" The mystery voice asked.

"As I've said many times I was gone before anything happened," Run said in a tired voice. Judging by how the voices weren't fading or growing the two individuals had stopped moving.

"A pity then, I would have loved to have tested myself on whoever could bring down Seryu and Koro." The other voice said in an almost hungry tone.

"Sooner or later you are going to bite off more than you can chew," Run told the other person.

"A day I look forward to." A single set of footsteps started making themselves known as one of the two individuals disappeared. Both girls weren't sure what to do but before they could decide anything their choice was chosen for them.

"You two can come out of hiding," Run called out causing both girls to mentally curse as they stepped out of hiding.

"How did you notice we were there?" Akame asked as she drew her metal blade as Kurome copied her motions.

"My companion showed through his facials expression that we had visitors." Was the blonde's answer as he didn't seem concerned at all by the two girls drawing their weapons.

"And he just walked away without trying to kill us?" Kurome questioned knowing that wasn't likely.

"Snow probably didn't care, he only exerts effort into things he finds entertaining," Run replied earning a wide eyed looked from the girls. The son of Esdeath had been less than a couple of feet from them and he didn't try to kill them. That alone was enough to start ringing alarm bells in their mind.

"What about you then? Are you going to fight us or summon the others?" Akame asked as she prepared to strike.

"Actually neither I intend to help you." Akame nearly dropped her sword as she heard this.

"This has to be a trap," Kurome stated as she eyed Run wondering what he was doing.

"It seems that way but I assure you I bear no Ill intent. After all, during our last meeting, I did say we wouldn't meet in the same way." Run said as he held his hands up in a friendly manner.

"That could just mean you plan to attack us since you didn't when we last met." Akame deadpanned.

"I see your point so how about I lead you towards Esdeath's study since that is more than likely the reason you are here." He said as he started walking the way he had came from. Both Akame and Kurome wanted to stab him in the back but they had no choice. If they stabbed him they would find the body plus there was a chance of him fighting back meaning that their stealth would be broken even faster. Plus he knew the way to their Teigus would it would take the two of them much longer to find them.

"He hasn't lied to you yet." Akame' told the two.

"And you couldn't have said that during the conversation?" Akame responded mentally.

"I could but I really don't care." Was all she said before returning to silence. So with the confirmation of Run telling the truth, they followed him down the maze-like corridors.

"So why are you helping us then?" Kurome asked him as they walked. She noticed how his eyes darkened slightly at her question and she was afraid he wouldn't respond.

"I had many reasons for joining the Jaegers," Run began. "My main one was for revenge which I did complete but my other was to change this twisted country from the inside. I see that is no longer possible so what choice do I have but to either become a hypocrite or help those that can still help retain some part of my dream." Neither of the sisters didn't know what to say at his revelation. Luckily for them, they didn't need to since they had arrived at their destination.

"So they're in here?" Akame asked as Run summoned his wings and grabbed a feather as he began to pick the lock with it.

"Yes, and we need to hurry." He replied as a click was heard and the door swung open. The room wasn't what they were expecting and was actually quite nice but the two girls main fixation was on the multiple Teigu that adorned the wall. Their eyes quickly snapped to two blades crossed over one familiar and the other not so much. They rushed forward and grabbed the two blades but that moment didn't last long.

"I'd always figured you would go traitor Run." A cold voice said as the trio turned around to be met by a white haired individual. His face had a sadistic smile plastered on it as his familiar ice cold eyes scanned them.

"So you were expected this," Run stated as he gazed at Snow.

"Of course I was which is why I allowed you to get this far. After all, a fight with three Teigu users should be interesting." His gaze then looked at the two black haired girls. "I don't know how you're alive but I am going to kill you again and mount both of your heads on a pike." He sneered at the two as the temperature in the room dropped rapidly. Run's eyes widened as he realized what was happening and brought forth his wings as a shield just in time to soften the impact as a colossal snow fist slammed into them pushing the trio out the window. Run's wings had taken quite the hit and had barely managed to land properly unlike Akame or Kurome whose reflexes granted them an easier landing from the fall.

"Oh, you survived?" A voice said and the three saw that Snow had already joined them on the courtyard.

"I guess we have to fight," Akame said as she readied her blade and rushed forward. She and Snow began to trade blows while Run did what he could with his broken wings. Kurome, however, was staring at the blade in her hands trying to figure out just exactly what it could do.

"Any idea how this works?" She asked her counterpart hoping for some advice.

"I have no idea so have fun with that." Was all Kurome' said.

Kurome cursed her counterpart as she began focusing on any sort of energy inside her blade. Her eyes widened as her blade flashed purple momentarily blinding her. When her vision returned she saw an identical version of herself.

"Of you have got to be kidding me." The doppelganger said.

"Kurome'?" She asked the other.

"Apparently." The other stated as she reached forward and grabbed Yatsufusa and concentrated. The blade flashed again and standing beside Kurome' was a copy of Akame.

"Well, this is rather useful." Akame' stated as she examined her new form. The trio heard an explosion and turned to see that Akame had been knocked back by a giant ball of ice and snow.

"Shall we?" Kurome' asked Akame' who had stolen Kurome's regular sword.

"We shall." Was all she needed to say as the two undead sisters made their way towards the fight. The others who had not noticed what was going on due to the fight were surprised to see what had been happening.

"What is this?" Snow asked as if he both wanted and didn't want to know what he was seeing.

"Just a little reunion of sisters." Kurome' replied.

"Although I don't know how this is possible all I see is more opponents." Snow said with a grin as a set of ice armor formed around him and a snow claymore appeared grasped in both of his hands. "I guess I will be getting serious now." Without warning, he rushed the two forcing them on a heavy defensive immediately. Luckily this bought just enough time for Kurome to help Akame up.

"Do I even want to know?" Akame said as she gave Kurome her steel blade.

"My Teigu can apparently bring the dead back to life." Was all Kurome said as the two of them joined their doppelgangers. Run who was just as confused as Snow was had just watched the scene unfold but finally shrugged his shoulders and decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth so he too rejoined the fight. With it no being five versus one even Snow was having a bit of trouble handling himself but his smile was growing by the second.

"Excellent, excellent! Show me your power!" He exclaimed as spires of ice and snow shot of the ground forcing everyone to evade. As more spire shot from the ground, an additional set shot out of the already formed spires causing the quintet to start gaining more injuries.

"Even outnumbered he is this much of a threat!?" Akame asked as she felt a spite slice across her back.

"We need to get the heck out of here!" Kurome' stated as she cut through a spire seconds before it impaled her. Their evading continued for another minute as they thought of what they could do before run finally fell from the sky as both of his wings were pierced. He landed right in front of Snow whose sadistic grin turned feral at the sight of his old comrade.

"And so the first to fall is you how appropriate." He taunted as the spire of ice finally stopped coming. He took his time walked towards Run who was trying in vain to get back up. The sisters wanted to do something but the spires had wounded them and sapping most of their remaining energy. By the time they would get to him it would already be too late.

Run knew he wasn't going to be getting out of this alive so with what was left of his strength he called out, "Just escape while you can!" He barely finished that sentence before a ice spike impaled his brain. The cold laughter of Snow rang out as he looked at the corpse, he began to form more spikes and continued the impalement of the blonde. This, however, gave the others a chance to escape which was what ironically both parties wanted. As the sisters left Snow looked at where they once were and said,

As the sisters left Snow looked at where they once were and said, "Come back again little girls and next time bring your friends. I will enjoy tasting all of your blood." With those words said he resumed playing with Run's corpse.

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading!**


End file.
